The Last Meigu
by aazora
Summary: Jangan memintaku untuk datang. Aku takkan melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin bertahan... sedikit lagi. GS. KaiSoo. #TLM


" _Gwenchana_?" tanya pria berbaju pink lembut tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan.

" _Ya, I'm okay_ ". Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan lelaki itu. Terlihat sedikit tanda tanya di raut wajahnya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapakah lelaki yang menolongnya itu.

"Lain kali kamu harus lebih berhati-hati. Untungnya orang yang kau tabrak adalah aku, jadi tidak masalah." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah lelaki itu yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya gelagapan sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di rok pendek yang ia kenakan.

" _Ne, gomawo_ ". Gadis bersyal merah jambu tersebut terburu-buru memperbaiki pakaian dan syalnya kemudian berbalik untuk pergi dari situasi canggung itu.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah cafe kecil yang berada di Seoul. Ayahnya bangkrut jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Perusahaan yang dijalankan ayah Kyungsoo di Jepang sungguh tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Rumah dan segala aset yang dimiliki harus direlakan untuk disita oleh bank. Yang tersisa hanya Tuan Kim Namjoon dan Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa mengandalkan appanya yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit karena gejala depresi yang dimilikinya. Eomma Kyungsoo sudah lama tiada. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain bekerja di cafe New Blossom itu.

Udara kota Seoul ketika musim dingin sungguh dingin, namun bisa sedikit menenangkan suasana hati gadis dua puluh empat tahun itu. Sore ini Ia memiliki jadwal menyanyi di Cafe Blossom. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dulu sembari menghirup udara segar yang sedikit menusuk tulang. Gadis itu berjalan sambil membawa gitar pemberian Nyonya Baekhyun, eommanya. Gitar itu yang nantinya akan ia gunakan saat menyanyi.

* * *

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak di sebuah kursi taman yang panjang. Ia bersiul kecil sambil memainkan kaki di atas salju. Terdengar suara kaki mendekat namun tak digubris olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyungsoo? Aku tak melihatmu keluar dari rumah seharian ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihatmu disini." Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu adalah teman kecilnya sekaligus satu-satunya tetangga menyebalkan yang ia miliki. Ia mengelap peluh di dahinya kemudian duduk dan meminum sebotol air mineral.

" _Nothing_. Hanya ingin saja. Kamu berolahraga di siang hari? Kamu benar-benar aneh. Atau mungkin kamu mengikutiku?" Gadis itu memasang muka penuh tanda tanya dan mengunci.

"Hanya orang jelek yang ingin mengikutimu. Ck!" Jongin berdecak sedikit kesal dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh gadis itu. Kyungsoo mendelik kemudian mencibir. Jongin benar-benar tak pandai berbohong. Hidungnya berkedut menandakan ia sedang berbohong saat itu. Kyungsoo yang jelas sudah sangat paham dengan sahabatnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Sekarang pukul berapa? Aku harus ke cafe. Nanti aku kena marah karena telat di hari pertama kerja." Ia memegang tangan Jongin sambil mencoba melihat ke arah jam tangan yang dikenakan oleh Jongin.

"Mau kuantar? Tapi aku tidak membawa mobil. Kita pergi naik bus saja, bagaimana? _Call_?" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah mata sembari membentuk lingkaran pada jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Aku sebenarnya tak meminta diantar. Tapi jika kau memaksa, ya sudahlah." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari oleh Jongin. Ia lantas menarik tangan Jongin untuk mempercepat disadari Kyungsoo, pipi pucat Jongin terlihat sangat bersemu merah karena genggaman tangan gadis itu.

* * *

Lelaki berumur 26 tahun sedari tadi memperhatikan aktivitas Kyungsoo. Mulai sejak ia bernyanyi sampai rekan kerja lelaki itu pulang satu persatu. Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi merasa diperhatikan justru merasa sangat risih dan bertanya-tanya. Gadis itu menduga lelaki tersebut adalah salah satu karyawan ayahnya dulu. Tak heran ia berfikir demikian karena wajah lelaki tersebut tidaklah murni berwajah Korea, namun terlihat ada campuran wajah Jepang disana. Lelaki tersebut memperhatikan Kyungsoo sampai tak berkedip. Gadis itu buru-buru keluar dari _cafe_ membawa gitar miliknya.

" _Kapchakia_!" Kyungsoo kaget karena lelaki yang tadi telah berdiri di hadapannya kini.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu? _Mian_. Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu." Lelaki tersebut mundur selangkah dari Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu. Kamu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku jadi aku sedikit kaget." Kyungsoo mengusap peluh di dahinya sambil mendesah lega. Ia memperhatikan bentuk tubuh lelaki di hadapannya. 'Ia benar-benar tinggi dan... lumayan tampan. Wajahnya pun terlihat sangat familiar.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku sering mampir di cafe Blossom. Sepertinya kau penyanyi baru disana. Aku Kris Wu. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Kris mengulas senyum tipis.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Ternyata benar kamu bukan orang Korea asli, Kris-ssi. Ngomong-ngomong aku sedang buru-buru. Seseorang menungguku di rumah. Kita bisa lanjutkan lain kali, kan?" Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kris. Kris hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan seuntai senyum manis.

* * *

"Hey, gadis mungil! Darimana saja kamu? _Jjangmyeon_ yang kupesan sudah dingin sedari tadi. Aku hampir mati kelaparan karena menunggumu." Jongin berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Kyungsoo terlihat malas menanggapi dan hanya melihatnya sekilas sambil melewati lelaki itu. Jongin menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap tak acuh Kyungsoo.

"Kamu jangan lupa makan. Aku pulang dulu. Sudah malam. Eomma pasti mencariku. Lagipula kau hanya tinggal berteriak jika terjadi apa-apa. Selamat malam." Jongin mengambil jaket kulit yang ia sampirkan di kursi kemudian menggosokkan tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Jongin melangkah menuju pintu namun seketika berbalik kembali dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menggosokkan tangannya pada tangan gadis di hadapannya penuh perhatian.

"Kamu juga harus hangat, Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Aku tak yakin suhu dingin ini akan mereda. Siapatahu tengah malam justru semakin parah." Jongin menggosokkan tangannya yang hangat di kedua telapak Kyungsoo.

" _Gomawo_ , Jongin-ah. Kamu pulanglah." Kyungsoo menggangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jongin dan tak lupa mengulas senyum tipis kepada sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Baiklah. Aku benar-benar pulang. Kamu harus tidur sekarang tidak pakai protes. Selamat malam Kyungsoo-ah." Jongin mengelus rambut gadis itu memberi kenyamanan. Setelahnya ia kemudian membalikkan badan dan pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin berwarna kemerahan. Ia memiliki penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Ia tak tahan dengan udara dingin di sekitarnya. Itulah mengapa Jongin selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ketika penyakitnya kambuh, ia mengalami demam tinggi dan mengeluarkan keringat terlalu banyak yang tidak dialami oleh orang-orang pada umumnya. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit dan ia merasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dulu, sewaktu kecil ia pernah dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan setelah Eomma Kyungsoo tiada, ia sudah tak ingin melanjutkan pengobatan yang ia lakukan meskipun Jongin selalu memaksanya tiap kali ia sakit. Ayahnya sering tidak memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan gadis itu sehingga tertutup sudah keinginannya untuk sembuh. Sejak kembali ke Korea, rumah Kyungsoo memiliki perapian kecil agar ia selalu senantiasa hangat dan nyaman. Jonginlah yang membuatnya. Kamar Kyungsoo juga tidak memiliki pendingin udara seperti _air conditioner_ maupun kipas angin. Ketika tidur, ia biasanya menumpuk tiga selimut sekaligus agar suhu tubuhnya tetap terjaga. Gadis itu sangat suka dengan benda yang bermotif mozaik. Benda pertama pemberian Eommanya ialah tempat pensil berdesain mozaik. Desain kamarnya pun ter _cover_ dengan beraneka bentuk mozaik. Barang-barang lainnya pun begitu. Di saat sakit seperti ini, selimut mozaiknya lah yang akan ia kenakan sehingga gadis itu bisa mengingat Eommanya.

"Jongin-ah, kamu tetap disini. Tidak usah membuatkanku makanan. Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya butuh ditemani." Pinta Kyungsoo ketika Jongin beranjak ingin membuatkannya sup kimchi kesukaannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kamu bisa tak perduli dengan kesehatanmu, namun tidak denganku. Kalau kamu tidak makan, bagaimana kamu bisa melawan penyakitmu itu?" jawab Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan memasang muka tak tega.

"Kumohon. Aku akan makan sebentar lagi."

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia kembali duduk di sisi gadis itu sambil berdesah pelan. Kyungsoo tipe gadis yang keras kepala. Tak ada pilihan selain mengikuti segala keinginannya.

Gadis itu tertidur dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Jongin benar-benar dibuat gila karenanya. Ia sangat perduli dengan gadis itu namun ia juga tak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Jongin pelan-pelan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sapu tangan kecil dan mengelap keringat Kyungsoo. Wajah gadis itu sungguh merah. Tak hanya wajahnya, tengkuk dan lehernya pun merah. Jongin khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

"Kyungsoo, tak apa jika kamu sangat cerewet dan keras kepala. Tak apa. Itu sama sekali tak masalah bagiku. Yang terpenting kamu ingin sembuh, itu saja. Melihatmu sakit seperti ini rasanya sakit sekali." Jongin berbisik di dekat telinga Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 04.05 dini hari. Jongin merasakan Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun ikut terbangun. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang menangis kecil.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar benci melihatmu menangis. Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" Jongin sebenarnya tahu sebab tangisan gadis yang sedang sakit itu.

"Aku ingat Eomma. Ayah juga. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa ia masih mengenalku?" Kyungsoo menunduk sambil mengusap air matanya. Terkadang juga ia terdengar sedang terisak.

Jongin membungkuk melihat wajah gadis itu dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "Aku yakin Eomma mu tak suka melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Kau tak kasihan denganku yang menjagamu setiap saat namun yang kau tunjukkan hanya air matamu itu?" Jongin sudah merasa kalut melihat kondisi Kyungsoo sehingga perkataannya barusan tak disadarinya. "Aku ada disini. Kau boleh mengingat eomma mu namun kau tak boleh menangis. Ia bahagia disana. Dan kau, kau pun harus berbahagia disini. Aku ingin kau tenang sekarang." Jongin memeluk gadis itu erat sekali.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmm? _Wae_?"

"Aku ingin sembuh."

Jongin seketika merasa sangat bahagia sekali mendegar kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan pengobatanmu." Jawab Jongin dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku ingin berobat ke Jepang."

"Kenapa disana, hmm?

Ada jeda sejenak menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Meiji Jingu Gaien. Kita pergi pada musim gugur nanti." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh dengan tatapan memohon. Jongin masih memeluknya erat dan wajah mereka terpaut hanya beberapa senti. Jongin mengulas senyumnya dan memberikan anggukan pertanda setuju.

"Namun, Kyungsoo-ah, kenapa mesti di musim gugur? Ini masih musim dingin. Akan butuh waktu beberapa bulan lagi untuk kita menunggu musim gugur tahun depan." Lelaki itu bertanya sambil mengelus lembut surai gadis itu.

"Aku ingin melihat pohon-pohon di sisi kiri kanan jalan yang tidak memiliki daun sama sekali namun masih berdiri dengan baik menyambut orang-orang yang berjalan di tengahnya. Aku yakin, walaupun tanpa daun, pohon itu masih bisa memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang yang mengunjunginya." Direbahkannya kembali wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku tak ingin menolak permintaan gadis cerewet ini. Aku senang kau mau berobat kembali. Sekarang, tidurlah dulu. Aku ingin membuatkanmu sup kimchi yang sempat tertunda tadi." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan Kyungsoo kembali. Di tutupinya kembali tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut mozaiknya. Setelahnya, ia beranjak menuju dapur. Membuat sup kimchi khusus untuk Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Aku akan menikah."

Lelaki itu tak menanggapi ucapan gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku harap kau datang. Jangan membuatku kecewa di hari pernikahanku."

Masih tak ada tanggapan.

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas pelan melihat respon lelaki itu.

"Ini undangan pernikahan untukmu." Gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya sendirian.

Undangan berwarna merah mawar dibalut dengan pita putih di bagian tengah. Undangannya terlihat sangat indah dan mewah. Namun, hanya melihat undangan itu hati lelaki yang memegangnya kini terasa sangat menyesakkan. Ia berkali-kali merutuki diri terasa panas dan tertusuk di bagian tertentu. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Aku yang seharusnya menikahimu."

* * *

Setiap aktivitas Kyungsoo sedaritadi diperhatikan oleh lelaki berumur 50 tahun yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Tak ada percakapan sejak Kyungsoo tiba di tempat itu. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikannya sesekali sambil merapikan tempat tidur dan lemari pakaian orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Appa..."

Kyungsoo duduk sambil memegang tangan ayahnya. Lelaki itu hanya diam mematung sambil melihat ke arah lain. Kyungsoo memandang ke arah pandangan ayahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Appa, cepatlah sembuh. Memang ini terdengar sangat egois. Namun, aku sudah tak bisa menanggungnya sendirian. Aku tak mungkin terus bergantung pada Jongin dan eommanya. Aku rindu denganmu, appa."

Kyungsoo mulai terisak dan gadis itu kemudian memeluk ayahnya. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya di pundak tuan Namjoon. Seluruhnya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia ingin ayahnya juga mengetahui kesulitan Kyungsoo saat ini.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 **To be honest, I'm very blessing for this upportunity which God has given me. Semoga readers sekalian dapat menikmati alur cerita yang Aazora buat. Semoga _the next chapter_ nya bisa ter _publish as soon as possible_. Thank you so much.**


End file.
